Power converters utilize a plurality of transistors to source a desired amount of electrical current to a load. A problem with power converters, however, is that during transient operating conditions (e.g., turning on or turning off) of the plurality of parallel coupled transistors, the gate voltages of the plurality of transistors are not equal to one another. As a result, an electrical current being sourced by each transistor of the plurality of transistors are not equal to one another. This imbalance in electrical current between the transistors can result in degradation of the transistors and reduced output capability of the power converter.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved electrical switching device that can balance the electrical currents sourced from multiple parallel-coupled transistors.